Do you like me ?
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: En pleine entrainement nocturne, Zoro se pose une question qu'il n'aurait jamais pensait auparavent se demandait. Mais heureusement, une personne est là pour y repondre. Zoro x ? FIRST FIC, YEAAAAH !


Ohayo minna-san ! Je ne suis qu'une taree de plus sur ce site merveilleux ! J'ai lu ( et commentee ) beaucoup de fiction et sa ma vraiment donnee envie d'en ecrire une a mon tour. c'est la premiere donc soyez plutot indulgent ! 

Il etait tard sur le Thousand Sunny,Tout le monde etait couche. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Un certain escrimeur s'entrainait toujours sur le pont superieur, les rayons de la pleine lune pour seul lumiere.

En realite, Il n'etait pas tout seul non plus. Une silhouette feminine se decoupait du seuil de la porte de la Cuisine, les bras croisait, regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux vert s'etrimer a la porte de poids.

Il l'avait remarquee mais ne disait rien. C'etait l'archeologue de l'equipage qui recommencait son petit jeu. C'etait ainsi tout les soirs. Il la savait peu dormeuse, et venait donc tout les soirs lire sur la table de la cuisine en balayant de temps a autre son regard sur l'escrimeur.

Mais cette compagnie ne le derangeait pas; au contraire. Meme s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il appreciait beaucoup la presence de la jeune historienne. Un peu trop meme a son gout.

Il glissa furtivement un regard vers la jeune femme. Elle le regarde avec une expression amusee sur le visage. Merde, grillait . Maintenant, elle va croire qu'il la mate.D'ailleurs, c'etait ce qu'il faisait, non? Il jura pensivement et se secoua la tete pour se reconcentrer.

Il pouvait jurer que cette maudite femme etait en train de rire silencieusement. Et sa lui provoquait un pincement au coeur; et il detestait . L'archeologue lui creait des sentiments en lui qui le rendait completement fou. Mais il avait surtout peur de ce que signifie toute ses nouvelles vagues de sensations.

Il jeta a nouveau un regard vers elle. Elle ne le regardais plus mais il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tournee de pages a son livre depuis 10 mn. Decidemment, impossible de se concentrer, tout se ramenait a elle. Il fallait que sa cesse, il ne pouvait meme plus reflechir.

Il posa ses enormes halteres et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La jeune femme au cheveux ebenes ne leva meme pas la tete; ce qui, il ne sait pourquoi, provoqua chez lui un setiment de contrariete, il etait vexe. Mais il resta silencieux, ne trouvant pas l'audace de lui demandait ce qui trottait dans sa tete depuis plusieurs semaines deja.

Il enleva son tee-shirt d'entrainement et passa un sweet-shirt vert fonce, s'accordant avec ses cheveux. Elle n'avait meme pas relevait les yeux pendant qu'il se changeait. Il emit un grognement d'agacement;ce qui la fit sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle ,apres avoir pris une profonde inspiration, une bouteille d'eau a la main qu'il posa avec un bruit sonore sur la table, pour la faire lever les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit avec une desinvolture qui enervat clairement Zoro.Il ne laissa rien paraitre.

"Robin ?" cette derniere se leva pour ranger la cafetiere "Est ce tu m'aimes ?" En temps normal, quand un mec vous poses ce genre de question (attention je parle du type zoro, c'est a dire "gros coince asexue") vous avez tendance a vous barrez en courant ou a vous figez sur place sans rien dire et de faire comme si de rien etait.

Robin choisit la deuxieme option. Elle passa a cote de lui sans un regard et rangea la cafetiere. Sans se retourner elle repondit simplement "oui.".

"Vraiment ?" reussit il a articuler, la voix rendue plus rauque que d'habitude a cause de "l'aveu".

"Oui, tu es une personne gentille et tres genereuse malgre ton cote dur et froid, tu es un grand sabreur et tu n'abandonnes jamais." Il secoua legerement la tete, les yeux fermes et reprit:

" Non, non, est ce que tu m'aimes bien? je veux dire, tu me trouve attirant ? seduisant ?" redemanda t il sentant un morceau de sa fierte s'envolait.

"Oh, je vois" repondit elle simplement.Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et ne laissa que quelques centimetres entre sont visage et le sien. Il pouvait voir son propre reflet dans ses yeux azur glace. Inutile de preciser comment il etait dur pour lui de rester aussi impassible qu'elle.

"Je ne sais pas" repondit elle retourna a sa pile de livre qu'elle ordonnait, puis elle le fixa."Et toi, est ce que tu m'aimes, Zoro ?" lacha t elle comme si elle venait de lui demandait quelque chose d'ordinaire.

"Je ne sais pas" Repondit sincerement le bretteur. Pour la premiere fois depuis le debut de leur echange, il decela une legere surprise chez la jeune femme.

Alors elle s'avanca a grands pas vers le jeune homme, posa une main sur son torse, l'autre sur sa joue, balayant son visage des yeux, pour finir par faire disparaitre l'espace entre leurs deux visages.

Elle l'embrassa et ferma les yeux.Il fit de meme. Le baiser etait leger d'abord, puis s'intensifia. Elle s'approcha plus pres, passant une main derriere la nuque du jeune homme. Celui ci repondit mechaniquement et posa ses mains sur sa taille et ses hanches, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Si proches qu'ils pouvaient certainement entendre les battements de coeur de l'autre;la chaleur de leur corps les ensserant dans une douce etreinte.

Puis doucement, elle posa une main sur son torse et brisa le contact physique. Elle analisait son visage, son regard; puis, sans rien dire, elle retourna a sa table, rangeant ses livres, laissant un Zoro completement abasourdi par les evenements qui sont survenus en moins de quelques minutes.

"Tu m'aime bien". lacha t-elle tout simplement. C'etait une affirmation, pas une question. Affirmation qui sortit l'escrimeur de sa torpeur.

"Tu m'as embrasse" Dit il comme si elle etait coupable d'un crime.

"mmmh, oui" dit elle s'arretant de ranger, faisant semblant de reconsiderer la question, un faux air de reflection sur le visage.

"Tu m'as embrasse" repeta t-il d'une voix rendu plus forte par l'agacement et l'incomprehension; Elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

"C'est que je dois bien t'aimer, Zoro." repondit La jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit, tournant juste la tete vers lui, un sourire mutin illuminant son visage, laissant son regard trainer sur le corp du sabreur aux cheveux couleurs herbe.

Reussissant a cacher avec succes son rougissement, il arriva derriere elle, posa la main sur la pile de livre qu'elle portait et l'embrassa.

Elle garda les yeux clos meme quand il posa son front contre le sien. Lui garda les yeux ouvert tout le long de l'echange.

"Ro-bin"

"mmmh ?"

"Je t'ai embrassee."

"Je t'avais dit que tu m'aimais bien"

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de l'archeologue. Elle posa doucement ses levres sur celle du bretteur, Dans un baiser leger.

"Tu dois bien m'aimais aussi" remarqua Zoro dans un sourire narquois.

"N'as tu pas un entrainement a faire, Roronoa Zoro?" dit elle, un sourire dans la voix

"Terminait."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi est tu toujours la ?" murmura Robin recuperant ses livres.

"Je t'aime bien tu te souviens ?" murmura t-il sur le meme ton.

Elle ria doucement. Elle prit ses livres et sortit de la cuisine en compagnie de Zoro. Contre toute attente, Il lui prit les livres des bras et partit en direction de la chambre des filles. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Quel mal y a t-il a aider quelqu'un qu'on aime bien" repondit il en haussant les epaules. Elle sourit.

"Alors je prend mon tour de garde ou tu veux le prendre ?" continua t-il en la gratifiant du regard.

"Pourquoi ne pas le prendre tout les deux ?" demanda t-elle d'un voix mutine

"Et bien, je devrai passer plus de temps avec les gens que j'aime bien" dit il en souriant

"Et tu en aimes beaucoup ?" demanda t-elle se mettant a son niveau, les mains dans le dos.

"De cette maniere, il n'y a que toi." avoua t-il, detournant la tete pour cacher la soudaine chaleur qui montait a son visage.

"Parfait." dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de penetrer dans la chambre en esperant que Nami soit endormie, et quelle n'est rien vue ni suivie. Mais la, c'est une autre histoire...

Comme vous pouvez le constater (ceux qui l'ont pas constater, c'est pas grave ) je suis une grande Fan de Robin ! et il se trouve que mon couple pref est Zoro\Robin. mais j'aime toutes les fictions de one piece meme le yaoi et le yuri (mais j'aime pas ceux ou y'en a qui meurt TT-TT)  
J'ecris souvent des One shot et plus rarement de grande histoire, Alors a bientot pour une autre fiction !  
(PS: i love reviews )

Sore ja minna


End file.
